dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 13
May 9, 2012 Spring is in the air Poison Ivy is back to wreak havoc on the people of Gotham's allergies... only it's much worse than that. Luckily for the innocents, Swamp Thing has returned to help thwart Poison Ivy's plans. Villains can learn more about Poison Ivy’s plans by speaking to her in the Hall of Doom’s Pit, while Heroes can speak to Swamp thing in the Watchtower’s Aquacultural Area to help bring down Ivy and her minions. Tokens of Merit Tokens of Merit vendors are now available and can be found in the Watchtower War Room and the Hall of Doom Pit areas. Players can purchase Tokens of Merit with all existing Marks and Seasonal Currencies. The Tokens of Merit can be consumed to gain new Tokens of Merit Feats, which means more skill points to make you a more powerful force in the DC Universe! DCUO Raid Teleporters We have added teleporters outside the boss fights for Raids , where applicable, to allow players an extra 15 seconds to enter the boss fights after the door closes. Purchasing the DLC just got easier Players can now purchase any DLC content they do not have by selecting it during character create in the Inspired By section or by selecting a Power they do not have access to yet! Collections Update Listen Up! We’ve updated our Collections system to give players an enriched experience with Investigations and Briefs! We’ve added new audio effects to the voice recordings of Collections to exhibit the source of the recording; from CB radio, to TV, to Satellite, even magically transmitted recordings! There is also a new UI element to reflect the newly processed transmission with special icons in the Communicator window. We will be adding more enhanced audio to our Collections in future updates, so keep your ears open! Alerts Area 51 Defeating the Prime Servitor in Area 51 on normal difficulty will no longer show a loot lock for the Hard Mode Alert. Exit Locations are now properly labeled on the Map and Minimap UI. Bludhaven New advances in toxins ensure pools spilling from Toxic Chemical barrels will only cause chemical burns to enemies. S.T.A.R. Labs Players will now receive a Mission Objective message when the Alert is complete directing them to exit S.T.A.R. Labs. Audio The Voice Over in DC Universe Online now has a priority system! Voice Over will now play without stacking up, so you can hear Iconic communicator messaging without being interrupted by vendor or collections Voice Over. Currency Marks All “Marks” earned through PvE, PvP and Seasonal Content are now capped at 250. If you have 250 or more marks stored on your character, the number in the currencies tab will appear in red. You will be unable to earn more marks of that type until you reduce the number to below the cap. Duos Gotham Hospital *Guardian MK-IV’s shotgun attack has been adjusted to spread the damage more evenly between melee and ranged targets. Melee range targets will see reduced damage from this attack, while ranged targets will have more to actively avoid. *Turrets during the boss encounter have had their damage reduced, and will now choose more random targets. Gotham University *When defeated, Isis has agreed to always return to dust and bone. Riverfront Center *Guardian MK-XXII’s Healer drones now have a 3 second gap between appearing, instead of all 3 at the same time. Feats *Assembly Line and Entering Mass Production now award the correct amount of feat points when completed. General *The Tap Room now has a proper Rally Point. *Target Dummies now regain full health when dropping below 10% health. *Target Dummies now return power to players during their training. *The tour cam in the Hall of Doom has been updated to show off the new Pit area. *Players will no longer sometimes lose control of their camera when being interrupted as they are starting an interaction such as a collection. Missions Blind Eye *Players will now see the Entrance to the playroom without having the quest actively tracked in their Journal. Saving the Souls of Students (Hero) and Coed Chomping (Villain) *Etrigan's spell will now properly convert you into a Zombie. T.O. Trap *T.O. Morrow has agreed to let players enter the room and not be locked out of the room left to watch Batman and Joker face off. *Batman will now remember to bring his loot list with him to the fight. Villains that are victorious should now receive goodies when defeating Batman in T.O. Morrow's Lab. Powers Earth *Debris Field, Shards, Striking Stones, Pebble Blast, Localized Tremor and Jackhammer will no longer remove the Dazed and/or Crushed power interactions when used. *Upheaval and Jackhammer will now give you 50% Damage Absorption for 12 seconds from Aftershocks unless Damage Shift is active Fire *Flame Cascade and Fireburst should now perform their Power interactions correctly, dealing additional damage to Burning, Electrified, or Frostbitten targets. Gadgets *Cryo-Foam will now continue its damage after the root ends; The Burning interaction to electrified targets will now be applied even if the target is immune to knockdown. *Hide is now usable while controlled. *Cryo-Foam should now perform its Power interaction correctly, inflicting Burning on Electrified targets. *Fear Gas should now perform its Power interaction correctly, inflicting Burning on Electrified targets, causing Burning or Electrified targets to explode, and occasionally encasing Frostbitten targets. Nature *Primal Wolf Form melee hold attack, Slam, now Interrupts as intended, rather than being a Block Breaker. Sorcery *Transmutation should now deal additional damage to encased and polymorphed enemies. *The description for Sacrificial Offering has been updated to make it clear that your Red Soul Aura is consumed when using this ability. PVP *Counter Attack Immunity: Performing a successful Block Break, Interrupt or Block Counter will now grant you a short respite during which you cannot be damaged, controlled or counter-attacked. Counter Attack Immunity will be indicated by a blue flash, instead of the normal white breakout flash. *PvP weapons no longer de-buff an opponent’s Toughness. *Blue quality level 30 PvP starter weapons now add a Precision bonus when used in PvP to give them an effective DPS value of 87.5 when used against players. *PvP armor no longer has the Defense stat *PvP armor now offers less Toughness and more Health. Tank armor has more Toughness than non-Tank armor. Toughness values have been generally reduced overall, but survivability when wearing PvP armor has been increased due to the Health increase. *Tank anti-controller de-buff protection and group Breakout effects now last three seconds and may only be applied a maximum of twice every 12 seconds. This affects the following abilities: **Earth: Unstoppable and Crystal’s De-buff Protection **Fire: Burning Determination and Burnout **Ice: Winter Ward and Shatter Restraints. *Controller healing de-buff powers now also strip normal power over time effects applied by controllers. This affects the following abilities: **Pyrokinesis, Horrific Visage, Cryo-Foam, Bomb and Snap Trap. Legends Increased the damage of a minimally charged Batarang Flurry for Batman and Robin. *Reduced the damage output of Two-Face’s ranged minions Raids Fortress of Solitude: The Power Core *General Zod, Superman and Lex Luthor will no longer flee from battle when traveling through the halls of the Fortress of Solitude. Kahndaq Waterkeepers are now vulnerable to all damage sources. UI The Soder Cola Type IV now has the correct tooltip. The Equipment Interface Type IV now stacks and has the correct item description. *PvP Arena Queues are now in alphabetical order. *Revised the description for all Marks to be more accurate. *Feats that require a different feat pre-requisite will no longer be visible until the pre-requisite feat is completed. *Feats: Completed feats should no longer display an incorrect objective count. Visual The reward icon for the Seeds of Spring seasonal collection has now been fixed to match the actual inventory icon. Weapons Dual Wield *Increased the damage of a minimally charged Charged Double Throw. Dual Pistols *Jump Shot is no longer Interruptible but it is now Vulnerable to Block and causes Interrupt. The Loft Shot attack now also Interrupts. Hand Blaster *Increased the damage of a maximally charged Charged Blast. One Handed *Increased the damage of a minimally charged Focused Blast. de:Spielaktualisierung_13 Category:Game Update